narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chūkode
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=December 14 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=500 |height-part1=180.33 |weight-part1=54.43 |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Medical-nin, Sage |occupations=Doctor, President of Yakuō Industries |nature type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, Earth Release, Metal Release (II) |Kekkei Genkai=Hakkegan, Magatama |unique traits=Indefatigable chakra absorption techniques, Wire and string manipulation |ninja registration=000551 |affiliations=Land of Castles, Land of Fire, Oracle Swamp, Allied Shinobi Forces |teams=Team 5, Medical Squadron 4, Logistical Support and Medical Division |clan=Kuwabara Clan |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=215 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} is a gifted healer and wealthy medicine merchant. Honored as a physician of meticulous skill, he is a myth of sorts一said to be able to restore any and all damage to the body and create cures for any illness. He was for a time a wanderer who used his vast knowledge to remedy sicknesses while peddling medicinal goods. During his prime, Chūkode was hailed as the God of Medicine (薬の神 , "Kusuri no Kami", English TV; "The Supreme Healer") and penned a well-respected series of books detailing his research. Because of his precise use of surgical equipment in battle and in the operating room, he is called Chūkode of the Scalpel (円刃刀の中古手, "Enjintō no Chūkode", English TV; "Chūkode of the Chakra Scalpel"). He is a descendant of the supposedly extinct Kuwabara clan. 'Appearance' Chūkode can often be seen in a white lab coat that goes the length of his ankles. It has no particular markings or symbols on it. The sleeves are long and spacious; the inside has a variety of pockets where he keeps documents, scrolls and medical tools hidden away. He wears a simplistic gray kimono that, without the pale teal-colored obi sash around his waist, would fall open to reveal his muscular and toned chest. He wears black shinobi boots that add two inches to his height. The charcoal colored slacks come just over the boots. Hidden in a discreet compartment under his boots are sharp scalpels that can easily be triggered to release in order to be thrown or stab someone in close quarters. On the inside of his boots are needles that can also be obtained discreetly. Strapped on his back are two large pouches full of tools, most of which are medicinal. On his wrists are medical bandages wrapped three layers. He does not need them for himself but reserves them for combat. Some have noted how thick and strong the guaze are, so much so that they are an adequate defense. Under these same sleeves more scalpels can be drawn. Chūkode in all of his suspicious and cautiousness, has a plethora of hidden mechanisms. In his mouth are hidden needles, doused with poison. His eyes are a shocking teal color, large and crescent. He has pale skin and a perfected body sculpted by years of conditioning. He has a head of dusty brown hair that comes to his jawline. 'Background' Born in the Land of Castles (城の国, "Jō no Kuni", VIZ; "Castle Country"), Chūkode was raised with his younger sister in their family's household on the outskirts. During such a time the Warring States Period raged on a captured the lives of countless, including those of the Namajū clan. This was especially so because the Namajū could be hired for their healing abilities or were oftentimes kidnapped and forced to perform these duties on the battlefield. When Chūkode was born the clan's numbers had already dwindled. Few exist from this period today, but what accounts do persist mention that he had a tough relationship with his father who wanted nothing of the clan's kekkei genkai, knowing full well what harm could come to the family if they were known to be users. His mother, however, was not so reserved. She was born with a magnificent life force and was an adept healer. She secretly encouraged Chūkode to hone his skills in the secrecy of the forest by night and stay home to help his father by day. Eventually the boy's power would blossom and it was revealed that he too have a muscular life force with a lot of potential. On one still night Chūkode escaped into the forest to practice. Little did anyone know, a hoard was invading the Castle Country and killing shinobi. Word got around to his household and his father left to search for him so that they could escape to the shelter. Worried, his younger sister slipped out too to find Chūkode. She was viciously attacked by the shinobi and left in critical condition. Watching from a distance, Chūkode was frozen in place. When the men had left he stumbled toward his sister who was covered in blood and tried his best to save her. Few words were exchanged between to the two but it was clear that she would die. His father found him and her the next morning—Chūkode unconscious and his sister dead. It was from this point on that he would suffer from necrophobia, particularly for those who are innocent. He would go on to be determined to develop skills great enough to never let a loved on die. In his young adulthood, Chūkode left home for unknown reasons. Eventually both his mother and father would be casualties to the war. Chūkode found solace in the homes of strangers and made many friends on the way. He would shortly after leaving home meet a woman named Miko (巫女)—whose name interestingly meant "witch" or "sorceress"—whose love for riches and wealth kept her alive during the war. She would bribe those who came after her with her services and made quite the profit. Miko herself had a powerful life force and could use medical techniques. Her companions, legions of many leeches, kept her company. She was a mentor to Chūkode and taught him much. He would later inherit his greed from her as well. After she taught him all that she could, Chūkode realized that she was not enough. He had much more potential. In his travels he would find the homes and villages of those ravaged by the wars as "collateral damage." He'd begin to create antidotes from the resources around him and aid the sick and injured. Word of his deeds passed around the region. Sometime during this period he returned home to find his parents dead. After mourning and paying respects, Chūkode felt that he had failed once again. He would take the secret documents of his clan and set off again. The man would become a doctor for hire, joining whatever side had the greatest offering price. A few times he would use his wits to evade entrapment from those wishing to kill him so that he could not assist the other side. Chūkode knew that these tactics would only last him for so long. He would cleverly use them, however, to do research on medical procedures and antidotes. In every army he assisted he would instruct those placed under him in tactics, some of which became commonplace in modern times. The system of triage which assigns degrees of urgency to wounds or illnesses to decide the order of treatment of a large number of patients or casualties was one of the systems he implemented. This was unheard of before Chūkode. Word spread around fast and it became apparent that whatever side Chūkode served on would reign victorious. Some of these battles saw him in contact with Hashirama and the Senju clan. There were many battles between the two men, all of which either ended in a draw or with Chūkode fleeing. Hashirama even praised Chūkode's chakra reserves and life force, stating that if it wasn't for his use of Mokuton, Chūkode would have the better of the man. Hashirama would eventually start to speak ideologically to Chūkode in order to ascertain his goals and possibly hire him for the Senju side. Little did Hashirama know, however, the Uchiha had already bargained quite the offer—which Chūkode took. Hashirama's words began to strike Chūkode's conscience. The words "What are you fighting for?" continued to echo in his mind. When it became obvious that the Uchiha would lose the war, Chūkode tried to escape and was captured by the Senju. He was treated kindly and started quite the friendship with Hashirama and Tobirama. So-much-so that he would battle Madara Uchiha several times. Chūkode would eventually join Konohagakure and serve it until the First Shinobi World War. He would leave shortly after in retirement, though remaining loyal and reappearing during times of conflcit. In this period he would start a lucrative pharmaceutical business in order to capitalize on the damages from the war. After the Second Shinobi World War, his profits increased exponentially and would with every war subsequent. He hadn't had a near-death fight since the First War but continued to practice his shinobi skills and develop jutsu. Despite having fought in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chūkode is still in retirement and is a celebrity doctor of sorts. Few average folk know of his skill as a ninja but most are aware of his indefatigable power as a healer and association with leeches. Should the need arise, he can and will return from retirement—that is, for the right price. 'Personality' As a youth, Chūkode was deemed a genius, praised for his intellect and well-spoken respect he gave to those older than him. To his peers, however, he was seen as pompous and annoying. He didn't mean to be a know-it-all or rash; it came naturally. Overtime, however, this intelligence turned into pride and caused him become an irritant to even the older ones who revered him. That all changed when in the bloom of his teenage years he and his youngest sister were attacked by an irate bear who came just short of mulling the two alive. His sister would not make out of the trees lining the road back to their home. Chūkode tried desperately to resuscitate her and failed miserably. He was found the next morning unconscious lying next to her. After that day he swore that he would never allow someone close to him to die again. Not only did he have a new resolve, but he became an actor of sorts, projecting a certain self to the world while coexisting with an inner being he has self-described to be an alter-ego, or Inner Chūkode (内なる中古手, Uchi Naru Chūkode). He uses this inward self to relinquish feelings and thoughts he does not want to disclose to others. He will oftentimes use the phrase "Dame desu!" (ダメです) which means "It's no good!" but has been seen to change it to "Ii desu yo!" (いいですよ)—meaning "It's good!"—when he is feigning disinterest but is actually intrigued about something. This inner-self has coincidentally given him a resistance to mental intrusion. Still, some continued to view Chūkode as an easily agitated and suspicious individual but are mistaking his indifference and serious attitude for anger. He has been shown to lose his cool when innocence is trampled on or his elixirs, medicines and reputation are insulted; pride in its truest form. There are few he trusts and he generally has a cynical view toward altruism. One way to get his attention, as seen when he was fooled by an opponent in battle years earlier, is to offer him gold or money in exchange for something. Although sometimes refusing the offer, he will always seriously consider it—the man's love of money is no secret. Even when he is working on antidotes and vaccines he is considering how to market whatever he creates to the masses for profit. It is a true conundrum; doctors are designed to selflessly cure the sick but all in the same token Chūkode seeks to make a profit. Leading back to the traumatic loss of his sister, Chūkode has a true disdain for failure. This is why he feels that there is no surgery he cannot perform and no doctor he cannot outclass. This same hate for losing is displayed in combat as well. A more depressing and debilitating result of his sister's untimely death is Chūkode's morbid fear of death. Even being near the deceased innocent freezes him in place, drawing him back to the scene of his sister's death. It is the reason why he refuses to settle down and work in a hospital. Even so, Chūkode is extremely loyal and cherishes his friends. He is so-much-so attached to their success that he is willing to sacrifice his own prideful goals to assist them—at least for a moment. Despite his true love of money he does donate a substantial amount to orphan children and medical facilities around the globe. One should fear getting on his bad side, however—he does not hold back his wrath and scorn when faced with a "tumor"; quick to remove it should that be necessary. After taking the blame for his younger sister's death as a child, Chūkode vowed to become an exceptional doctor so as to never see someone important to him die again. It is partly the reason he continues to create medical techniques. Due to this same incident he has suffered from necrophobia and aspires to one day overcome what he calls a damning cycle. Chūkode would like to see his pharmaceutical company continue to thrive and his wealth skyrocket. In order to do so he is eager to travel to foreign lands, peddling his goods as though he were still a mere merchant. Despite what his interests appear to be, he does still value and love his hometown Konohagakure and wishes to continue to support it. Talk around the medical community hints at the existence of a mystical, stupendous water-source, one that when swallowed or bathed in rejuvenates the flesh and livelihood of a person. If such a water is real, Chūkode would like to be the first to find it and most-likely profit from its regenerative properties. He has been searching for it for decades with few leads thus far. It is known as the Stream of Rejuvenation (若返りの流れ, "Wakagaeri no Nagare", English TV; "Waters of Immortality"). 'Abilities' Chūkode is an incredibly powerful shinobi, having faced two Akatsuki member's alone without being killed; one of the Akatsuki being an Otsutsuki and the other an Uchiha. In his prime, Chūkode could clear a battlefield in the blink of an eye to rescue injured fighters and take them to safety. Since retirement, however, his speed has waned. Although still quick, he can no longer perform at the same rate he used to. Still, as a man whose physical body is at its pinnacle, the Doctor can move at the basic speed of a body flicker at base. His true speed is displayed in close quarters; like a masterful surgeon in the operating room, his hands zip through the body with meticulous precision; no movement without purpose. He has been known to use his fingers with expediency too, twisting and twirling the scalpels in his hands with fluidity and ease that causes the eyes of the quick to stutter. Part of this is attributed to the level of strength he possesses and like his strength, he uses jutsu to augment himself. To call him a genius might be an understatement—Chūkode's ability to process, concentration on and use information seems to be at a higher capacity than those of his own species! It is no wonder than he has become such an iconic figure in science and medicine. If it isn't memorization or mental calculations, he has shown his colors in both the laboratory and battlefield. The chemical arrangement of elements and their bonds have become as elementary to him as the alphabet for a grown adult. He can deduce the contents of a poison or drug based upon scattered details and come up with an antidote just as quickly. As a field doctor he would use these deductive skills and computer-like memory to strategist on the battlefield. It is essential that a medical-ninja be able to evade attacks and heal; by observing his opponent, he can determine their combat patterns and anticipate their movements in order to remain elusive. This is why he is accustomed to using clone techniques and substitutions so as to deceive a person with misdirection in order to escape or counterattack. Although he could, it is not his favored option to use brute power to win a conflict. He would much more prefer wits in battle, sometimes even pretending to be dead in order to rise and strike a finishing blow on his opponent. These same strategies often time move him to set traps in mid-battle to ensnare an enemy or lead them to harm themselves with their own jutsu. As a surgeon it is more than a necessity for him to be as observant as he can possibly be; noting the color of a person's skin, their pattern of speech, various symptoms or even their mannerisms all come into play when diagnosing or prescribing someone. That is why the simplest of movements cannot escape his gaze; he knows the inner-workings of the mind and body and cannot be fooled by quickness or cloak and dagger movements. When all else fails, Chūkode will come up with a series of tactics that may or may not work and predict the probability of their success, subsequently going with the strategy ranking highest. He is no doubt among the most superior minds alive and is not ignorant of this fact 'Chakra Control and Physical Prowess' It is no wonder one of his peers have been quoted as saying, "It was like a torrential ocean! The force of it like nothing I had ever felt or seen before... I wasn't sure if he was human at all... And still I question the very validity of his origins!" in regards to Chūkode's supply of chakra. He is what many call a Tailless Tailed Beast (ない尾獣, "O no Nai Bijū", English TV; "Fake Chakra Monster"). Although the bulk of his reserves can be attributed to his genetics, even those within his clan gawk at the sheer magnitude of the man's reserves. He certainly has enough to contend with the bijū themselves and it shows when he displays the vitality and eagerness of his jutsu. His reserves may be matched only by his life force. When paired with his astute control, the simplest of jutsu become powerful tools agaisnt even the most seasoned of opponents. A medical-ninja must be unruffled with distraction or incompetence when it comes to controlling their chakra. Even the best of healers fail to learn to manipulate chakra on the smallest cellular level, a feat that Chūkode takes pride in. Like his scalpels, chakra is nothing more than an additional limb to him. There isn't a single ounce of wasted energy when he molds and controls his jutsu and this is for good reason. The manner in which he uses techniques demands the professionalism at which he uses his chakra. Because of his control he is capable of manipulating several techniques simultaneously without breaking concentration. Coupled with large reserves, his control adds extra verve to otherwise weak or already powerful jutsu. The greater one's control, the less hand signs they use and the quicker they can command their abilities. In regards to the difficult to use Chakra Transfer Technique (チャクラ転送術, "Chakura Tensō Jutsu"), he can match the chakra of others within mere moments in order to supply them with energy. The same can be said about the Chakra Absorption Technique (チャクラ吸引術, "Chakura Kyūin Jutsu"), with which he can remotely siphon chakra from opponents by simply standing on the same ground as them or touching the same object as they are. The process is indefatigable. When he does absorb chakra, it is molded and shifted into his own, made to be nothing like the originator's. His chakra siphoning has been learned from the leeches he finds as companions. As such, it is quick acting and aggressive in nature; a single touch could be enough to sap a considerable amount of chakra. His transferred chakra, however, can always be controlled remotely and taken back from whom it was given to, should he feel the need. Like a true leech, he can absorb chakra while in movement but not while casting techniques. Chūkode has been known to cause his chakra to manifest and be measurable in differing ways using Will Manifestation, imbuing his energy into other things. Chūkode has also been seen to make his chakra so condensed that it appears to be invisible, even in large amounts With a body that has been conditioned over the years, Chūkode isn't by any means weak. Through the balance of speed and precision he can amplify his striking strength when in battle. On a good day he can fell a tree with a single hit, knock sturdy opponents off kilter or break a few ribs on an opponent. Like his speed, however, Chūkode does not settle with his base power. He uses chakra and abilities to augment himself. One of the peculiar abilities he has is that which allows him to grow stronger and more durable physically when struck or damaged. The more damage he takes in battle the more physically capable he becomes. This build up of power, however, is temporary and will eventually fade back to his base strength. With skin like adamant and a body tougher than conditioned through combat, the Doctor has an unquestionable durability. Even without the conditioning that comes with experience he has been afforded said durability through his life force. He can endure and resist even the most severe of damage including the loss of blood or severing of essential body parts. Taking numerous heavy handed blows of internal or external assaults do not cause him to succumb, not immediately at least. Although cutting power, mostly from those of immense strength, can circumvent his endurance, his body-tissue, skin, muscles, and bones are very dense which means that considerable strain—such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature—can be resisted. Years ago when he worked as a field doctor during warring times, Chūkode was impaled in his back by several swords and did not waver in tending to the injured. Only after stabilizing an ally did he stop to remove the swords. This is a true testament to his strength, resolve and durability. Although many view Life Force as an abstract aura, no one understands it quite like Chūkode and those of his clan. With a life force that could very well amount of a hundred times what's normal, the doctor's presence is strong. Even for those who cannot sense, it is a simple matter to perceive him. Chūkode's life force provides him with the famous vitality he boasts, a longer life and the immense chakra reserves that allow him to flawlessly manipulate high level medical techniques, many of which use his life force to heal. Few have a life force so large that they can sacrifice some of it to help others. Like with his chakra, given the opportunity to meditate, Chūkode is capable of replenishing his life force though is unable to exceed the cap he is born with. He can transfer life-force from one being to the next—replenishing them, healing them and even resurrecting them. It does, however, require physical contact and may kill the one the user took it from. A little known fact is that Chūkode himself has lost a limb in combat and was drained of a considerable amount of his blood. It was during the time of his years as a field doctor. These injuries did not kill him and it was thanks to the powerful stamina and vitality attributed to his life force. This muscular aura is also responsible for his long and satisfying life. Those with large chakra reserves boast incredible stamina, capable of enduring battle for several days on end. In his pinnacle, Chūkode fought in the Warring States Period for four days before succumbing to fatigue. 'Ninjutsu' There have been few people in history who have been able to command formidable jutsu with flawless execution, oftentimes in consecutive succession. Regardless of whether or not it is a C-rank or an S-rank technique, Chūkode displays unquestionable aptitude for technique use. When it comes to jutsu like the Substitution, Shadow Clone, Escape and Transformation techniques, he alone has learned to contemporaneously cast them, fooling the opponent into believing it to be one or the other. Still to this day his opponents have failed to discover the secret of it all. Having such large chakra reserves and supreme control gives him a wide array of options; he can maximize the power of even the most simplest of techniques. It was because of this that he—like most Hokage—has learned over 1,000 jutsu. Many of his medical techniques have been recorded for all to learn while others remain esoteric. Because of his mastery over ninjutsu, his medical jutsu have been influenced to the point where he can freely manipulate mitosis in his and another person's body. Even if he does not possess a certain jutsu-type or elemental affinity, he can usually make use of his experience to instruct ones on the jutsu's use. Chūkode has made it his business to learn all of the secret jutsu of Konoha and their clans, much like the Third Hokage and few who came after him, including forbidden jutsu. As a well-accomplished medical ninja, he makes true use of cooperation ninjutsu between himself and others, even using Yin or Yang Release to enthuse the power of a comrades technique. He has learned to condone Chakra Flow and Chakra Transfer in such a way that it is second nature, matching that of a foreign person's with relative ease. This maximizes the efficiency of collaboration techniques, even if he has never met a person. Although not one to use them excessively, Chūkode is, however, a fan of barrier techniques, having nearly mastered them. He can project his chakra from several points of his body in order to erect powerful barriers with varying capabilities. In regards to Chakra Absorption techniques, it is actually his specialty. In line with the way in which his leeches siphon blood and chakra, he can absorb chakra in various ways with amazing aptitude. Aside from using it for the Summoning Technique, space-time ninjutsu has also been mastered by the Doctor to the point that he has learned to execute it in medical ninjutsu or by opening up chasms in space. Chūkode does not overuse space-time though, due to its very chakra-depleting qualities that make it inefficient. 'Medical Techniques and Poison' Known as his flagship power, Chūkode specializes in medical techniques and the skill-sets associated with them. Whether they be chakra or the tools in an operation room—the mediums become nothing more than an extension of his will. When in close proximity he can hear a person's heartbeat and by simply touching them discern their temperature. With a single glance he can determine a person's illness by the smallest of details and recommend antidotes or medicines, oftentimes from resources around him. Some forget that Chūkode was in fact a medical ninja and served many years as a field doctor in his youth before retirement. Still, he can effortlessly heal even the most fatal of injuries and is one of if not the rarest healer of his kind. When using chakra, he can heal a person remotely or from a relative distance as opposed to requiring direct contact. When he heals he does not simply sustain; his restorative powers mend a person to optimal health and even creates immunity to poisons of varying complexity. Even if one is hanging on to life by a thread, Chūkode can revitalize them. It is thanks to his extensive research and work in laboratories that he can even repair damage to nerves cells and the Chakra Network. Psychological infirmities that otherwise derail a person fall victim to his healing hands. The control he has over both his chakra and body make it so that even the most meticulous and laborious procedures to perform become simple—with a simple tap he has been seen restoring those suffering from exhaustion and chakra-depletion, stabilizing them in less than a second to the shock of onlookers. Quite possibly his most essential skill as a surgeon is his knowledge on anatomy and the chemical materials of the human body and even wildlife. In his youth his instructors noted that "Chūkode was extraordinarily sharp; he could name every bone in the body from head to toe—including their location and function! I have never seen a child quite like him..." He is keen on the way in which common and otherwise elusive plant life, minerals and other materials effect the body and has used this knowledge to cure diseases and create drugs or antidotes. This is so-much-so true that he has been seen to create elixirs or potions in mid-battle to combat the specific skills of an opponent and use it agaisnt them. One of his quite possibly most impressive affinities is his ability to construct drugs with seeming spontaneity for a variety of purposes. To aid in this he has stored in an archive of sorts rare materials that can be quickly summoned through a scroll at his behest. .]] Although he would prefer not to, at the request and or eagerness of others to become specimens, Chūkode has and will partake in human experimentation in the most secretive of circumstances. Through it, he has detailed large swaths of information on biochemicals and their functions. This would include poisons, toxins, viruses and even nerve gases. Because of his experiments he felt encouraged to create jutsu that inhibit pain, jutsu much more effective than anesthesia. Using chakra, resources around him or materials stored in his scrolls, Chūkode is capable of producing poisonous substances and acids that can be colorless, odorless and so potent that a single drop of exposure can have fatal consequences. It would take an otherworldly medical professional to create antidotes to the substances he concocts and by the time they do, the patient has usually died. In order for him to produce a nerve gas, however, a laboratory and more time is required. Thanks to his awe-inspiring handle over poisonous materials, however, he has become one of the greatest vaccine and drug producers and can do so with an almost innate quickness. Some of his antidotes even cause the substances to instinctively leave the body on its own which is also attributed to his study of genetics. The other potions and elixirs he produces have varying effects and purposes. Despite knowing the body quite well, Chūkode refrains from doing autopsies because of his morbid fear of dead bodies, especially those of the innocent. Necrophobia has become his Achilles heel. Chūkode is also well-versed in offensive medical techniques. Because of his damning use of the Chakra Scalpel, he has been given the moniker Chūkode of the Scalpel (円刃刀の中古手, "Enjintō no Chūkode", English TV; "Chūkode of the Chakra Scalpel"), able to turn what is meant for medical procedures into a sword that can pierce even the toughest of materials. He prefers, however, to create augmenting jutsu that expedite his body's normal processes regarding chemical reactions. This helps him to compensate for what he normally does not have in combat. Chūkode has also hinted at a mysterious ability which supposedly allows him to transfer damage of all kinds from one entity to another of equal standing. What this all means is undetermined. Besides the jutsu he has created on his own, he is well-versed in the secret techniques of his clan. Sometimes called by the misleading name Poison Release (毒遁, "Dokuton", English TV; "Venom Style"), Chūkode's use of poison is actually an adaptation of his medical techniques and Yin—Yang Release. He has in the past exposed himself to various poisons, venom and toxins so as to become immune to most that one might encounter. On a whim, he can turn his chakra into poisons of various capabilities; some of his poisons are tailored specifically for an individual's chakra and will only effect that particular person. It has been noted that a single drop of exposure is enough to kill a full grown male elephant in seconds. Even those with ultra-regenerative powers succumb to the potency of his poisons as they oftentimes destroy quicker than one can restore. He has discovered how to negate poison immunity as well by attacking certain systems of the body which provide such immunity. It was in his prime that Madara Uchiha himself lauded Chūkode's ability to produce chemical compositions of the poison that are so complex that no antibodies cannot be produced against it, so toxic that they can affect inorganic objects, such as stone and water. They are sometimes compared to acid. Most if not all of his weapons are laced with odorless, colorless poison. Aside from being able to produce impressive agents, he is also well-equipped in deciphering the contents of other people's poisons and producing antidotes and or increasing the effectiveness they hold. This insight is why it is extremely difficult to create antidotes to poisons he creates; by the time one produces one, the victim has already died. 'Medical Senjutsu' Although reluctant to call himself a sage, Chūkode has indeed learned senjutsu with the help of the leeches in Oracle Swamp. He has not, however, mastered it. Chūkode uses a crutch; the leeches absorb and supply nature energy to him. They can even sustain him in Sage Mode when he enters the form; if he has too much or too little nature energy, leeches attached to him can regulate the ratio. Despite having used the energy in combat, no one has ever discovered this secret. Because of it, however, he can enter Sage Mode without the need to remain still and gather aura. He doesn't normally enter Sage Mode, however. He prefers to use the energy to supplement his medical techniques. Medical Sage Techniques (医療仙術, "Iryō Senjutsu") are a unique method of medical ninjutsu abilities that incorporate senjutsu. Medical ninjutsu and senjutsu both require the greatest of chakra control known to man and so this form of technique is the absolute zenith of control and understanding in regards to the human body and energies. It is said that when using medical senjutsu that there is nothing that cannot be healed or regenerated. First and foremost, when adding natural energy to one's medical ninjutsu, a technique's effectiveness and potency is more than quadrupled. This is so-much-so that damage to the chakra network can be healed with relative easy. All medical senjutsu techniques are generation based, not necessarily healing focused. In fact, when regeneration jutsu are used with senjutsu, entirely new cells are materialized as opposed to being replicated from others. These new cells are intense are more powerful than the others, creating a certain level of immunity agaisnt bodily harm. Healing is far too basic to describe what the method does. When it comes to the cell's limit of division, the danger is eradicated. It is very difficult to condone medical senjutsu. One could cause their organs or cells during regeneration to turn to stone if even the slightest measurement is off. Overtime, use of medical sage techniques is said to be daunting—weaker bodies and even stronger ones become fatigued and are capable of holding less chakra than before and because medical ninjutsu and senjutsu require larger reserves, it threatens to banish them from ever using either. Chūkode has mastered the art, employing it regularly. 'Genjutsu and Medical Genjutsu' Even as a child, Chūkode always had a resistence to genjutsu. It isn't that he is immune, it is that it is more difficult to ensnare him and when he is ensnared, it requires less concentration to break free. Miko, the teacher and mentor of his youth, stated that "aside from his abundant life force, the boy's intelligence affords him a keen resistance to phantom mind-tricks... a gift that can be taught by even me." Chūkode always had an aptitude for genjutsu because of his impressive chakra control. He can cast illusions using any of the four senses right under an opponent's nose; some of his genjutsu require no hand seals. When need be, he will hide a genjutsu beneath a genjutsu and can set a timer for when the illusion starts and ends. By adding a substantial amount of chakra, Chūkode's genjutsu can become that much more difficult to unravel, needing to be impeded by an equal or greater force to disrupt it and free oneself or a comrade. Through Yin—Yang Release, Chūkode has been known to play with the ratio of illusions, adding enough Yang to actually and physically harm an opponent but enough Yin to make it appear as nothing more than an illusion. Through use of Onmyōton, Chūkode can use his illusions to effect even a jinchūriki with its bijū sealed within, the host and its parasite simultaneously effected. His mastery of genjutsu has carried over to his medical techniques—he has founded Medical Genjutsu (医療幻術, "Iryōgenjutsu", English TV; "Medical Illusion Techniques"), powerful techniques that blur the line between genjutsu and iryōjutsu to create illusions which effect a person on the cellular level. These types of jutsu are very difficult to decipher and undo; they require chakra control skill that works on the cells and if one cannot exact change on such a small, microcopic level, they cannot escape the phantom. Genjutsu generally effects the brain and spinal cord as regions, not down to the very building blocks that create those things. Medical Genjutsu effects each and every cell and require much more know-how to deal with. It would take something like a mature dojutsu to deal with such a technique. 'Taijutsu and Bukijutsu' It has been noted that in close-quarter combat, Chūkode is his most dangerous. In the blink of an eye he has been shown to draw concealed weapons from his sleeves and impale opponents before they can even tell what has occurred. His use of weapon skills in line with taijutsu is deadly; enough to dispatch several people in different directions within a moment's notice. Through training he can, in mid-air or on ground, determine his own center of gravity as as to keep his balance when impeding forces attack. Because of this Chūkode has learned the key to throwing opponents off kilter by using their own body weight and balance (or lack thereof) agaisnt them. Medical ninja must be equipped with evasive taijutsu as well and he is no different. Should he feel the need to keep a distance and or stall an opponent, he can read their movements quite well through sight and sound, deducing their patterns and dodging them accordingly. This makes it easier to find an opening in an opponent. One of Chūkode's favorite fighting styles is the bob and weave of professional boxers; when out of weapons he will sometimes dance and skirt around opponents in swerve moments, fists up and head moving. Each jab is powerful and timed with precision, strong enough to break bones, wind opponents or send them flying. In a way, he is also rather daring in close-quarter, sometimes taking hits in order to land one on an opponent, knowing that he can heal from the damage later. Tools are to be nothing more than an extension of one's body, capable of both offense and defense. As a shinobi of high caliber, the God of Medicine is well-versed in a plethora of bukijutsu (武器術, "weapon techniques"). He uses both ordinary and unique tools but his most impressive manipulation of tools is when he takes the most ordinary of weapons and turns them into powerful appendages that do his bidding. Of all the different bukijutsu, kenjutsu is his favorite—one might call him a virtuoso. Chūkode doesn't generally carry a plethora of tools with him; rather, he has several scrolls to summon said tools. 'Summoning Jutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu' An avid leech enthusiastic—to say the least—Chūkode summons leeches of all sorts and does not require hand seals to do so. The source location of his summons is the Oracle Swamp, one of the unexplored sage territories, hidden from the world. Aside from calling on his companions, Chūkode also summons a variety of tools and weapons, most of which are stored at a safe-house in the swamp. The storage is heavily guarded by the man's leech companions. Being a man who relies considerably on his companions called forth via the Summoning Technique, Chūkode has researched thoroughly space-time ninjutsu. Through his research, he has learned to summon forth his legion of smaller leeches without hand signs and reverse summon himself to whereever they are. It is hinted at that by using space-time ninjutsu and Yin-Yang Release, Chūkode can interact with foreign space-time dimensions and even percieve when they are nearby. Through his symbioisis with his summoning companions, this same perception can be applied to his leeches which would allow them to use their sensory to seek out other dimensions. Although not having truly unraveled the secrets of the space-time continuum, he thoroughly understands how it works and is coming closer and closer to mastering the kinks and chasms of the field. In his research he has uncovered other dimensions created by people he has never met. Still, space-time techniques are chakra taxing and require a lot of stamina. Chūkode's version of space-time usually deals with opening chasms or voids in space to absorb or siphon things into them. These cracks in the continuum are astonishingly quick, likely because of their relative closeness to the main dimension; the closer a realm is to the one a person originates from, the less chakra is require to interact with that realm and the quicker one can access it. Chūkode, in his deep research through other dimensions, has uncovered the Pradhāna Dimension (ヘッド寸法, "Heddosunpō", English TV; "Chief Cause of the Material Nature Realm"); it is the realm he uses as a medium for his space-time ninjutsu. 'Fūinjutsu' It is certainly possible—with adequate practice—to deduce the mechanics of a fūinjutsu at mere visual inspection. The more complicated a seal, the more difficult it is to decipher. Chūkode has learned just that and has become rather good at it. Because of that he has become quite the impressive sealing master to the point that he can even make simple seals on a whim and read the number of seals existing in another person's fūinjutsu. Using the Unsealing Technique (開封の術, "Kaifū no Jutsu"), he is even capable of drawing out another person's stored item or power despite it not being his own. 'Body Modifications' After years of experimenting on "willing" patients, Chūkode successfully completed the dangerous procedure of turning his own tongue into a living leech, calling it the Leech Tongue (蛭舌, "Hirushita", English TV; "Segmented Tongue"). Although appearing as a regular tongue when he needs it to, the segmented organ can extend and grapple onto opponents several meters out at the blink of an eye, even holding the ability to absorb chakra and moisture from a target's body. When he opens his mouth and allows his tongue to "breathe", it can sense chakra in a mile radius around him. Another addition he made was the Parasitic Symbiote Organ (寄生虫共生体器官, "Kiseichūkyōsei-tai Kikan"). An artificial organ that Chūkode implanted into himself after having created it in a lab. It houses a colony of three inch long leeches that live inside of his body, feeding off of his chakra. These leeches share his DNA and are instilled with his will; they are very similar in behavior and abilitiy to the Katamari Leeches but do not carry any harmful bacteria or diseases. They are used mostly for healing purposes and poison extraction seeing as they can siphon any harmful substances in his body and then be expelled via the skin or mouth. Because of their genetic nature, it is impossible to tell them apart from Chūkode. He also has a prosthetic arm, the specifics of which are secretive. 'Stats' - 'Reputation Level' Quite possibly the most accomplished and celebrated doctor in all of history, Chūkode has become nothing short of an icon for medical professionals and his name a charm of good luck for those suffering from illnesses. It is said that with a single touch he can restore an injured person's health. He is well-noted for his studies on neurology and is considered the father of modern vaccination. His book—Statutes of Medicine (典範の医術, "Tenpan no Ijutsu", English TV; "Order of Medicinal Statutes")—is hailed as "the most famous medical textbook ever written" because of its breakthrough revelations of anatomy and psychology. What are now basic surgical and procedural requirements for physicians and medical practitioners alike were groundbreaking advancements when Chūkode unearthed them. During his prime, claims of his being able to discern a person's problem or ailment with a single glance echoed throughout the major and lesser nations. There is supposedly nothing he cannot heal. Some even claim that he is immortal or that he can raise the dead. Although being an overall miracle-worker of sorts, his specialties remain brain trauma, spinal cord, and nervous system specific. Chūkode's intentions are not always benevolent; he is a man who is big on profit. Over the years he has amassed great wealth for himself, creating and selling medicinal goods to people far and wide, even going as far as creating his own pharmaceutical company. Some have criticized him for "lining his pockets" with money from the poor. It is estimated that his net worth is somewhere between 100 to 150 billion ryō. During his years as a field doctor, many noted how he could create poisonous substances on what appeared to be a whim, even tailoring it to a person's chakra. Still, people from all around the world seek Chūkode out for wisdom and a chance to be healed by him; although not true, children and drunkards claim that simply being near him could replenish withered flesh. In retirement Chūkode has been hard at work—he founded Yakuō Industries (薬王産業, "Yakuōsangyō", "Medicine King Industries", English TV; "Good Health Pharmaceuticals") which eventually become a multi-billion ryō company with assets in almost every country in the world whether directly or indirectly. It has revolutionized modern medicine and created drugs and vaccines for some of the world's most common ailments, meaning modern hospitals would be archaic to exclude them. It is a lucrative venture; the "tentacles" of the company are intertwined with the technology and entertainment industries and as a result oftentimes shields the doctor from backlash when one of his products fail. He would also go on to found the University of Chūkode (大学中古手, "Daigaku Chūkode", English TV; "Chūkode Academy") which is located in the Land of Fire. It is the most prestigious and exclusive medical university in the world with state of the art technology and research facilities. Chūkode became especially famous during the Warring States Period—a full fledged merchant and field doctor, his services were sold to the highest bidder. His name was passed around the nations; anyone who hired him was sure to succeed. During one such battles agaisnt the likes of Hashirama Senju, Chūkode's side suffered not a single casualty, thanks to his hand in the treatment process. His side and the Senju's would clash constantly, each time his own suffering few if not a single casualty. It was he who discovered the system of triage on the battlefield and in the hospital during such clashes. Later on, at the behest of Hashirama, Chūkode joined the newly established Konohagakure. 'Trivia' * "Chūkode" (中古手) means "primitive rope" but can also be read as "medieval hand." It can mean an archaic, or old-fashioned way of doing things, especially medicinal treatment. ** His name is pronounced 'CHU - CO - DEY' ** Favorite Colors: Teal and Silver ** Favorite Food: Ochazuke (お茶漬け), Eggplant Curry (ナスカレー), Cucumbers (胡瓜) ** Favorite Word: Antidote (解毒剤, Kaidokuzai) ** Favorite Phrase: "One thousand days to learn; ten thousand days to refine." (学ぶために千日。 リファインするのに10000日。, Manabu tame ni sen-nichi. Rifain suru no ni 10000-nichi.) ** People I Would Like to Fight: Chūkode does not want to fight anyone in particular. ** Hobbies: Acupuncture, growing mint leaves, and collecting ancient artifacts. ** Likes: Tea and Money ** Dislikes: Funerals ** Chūkode has completed 4,358 official missions in total: 60 D-rank, 288 C-rank, 1,499 B-rank, 866 A-rank, 1,645 S-rank.